Two Worlds Colliding
by blind shadows
Summary: Harry Potter has grown up with the Edgleys, Flammels and the brilliant Skulduggery Pleasant. After missing the first three years of Hogwarts Harry is back and isn't going to go with 'the greater good'. Warning: Manipulative Dumbledore. Mild Harry P and Valkyrie C slash.
1. The discovery

Hello, this is the first fan fiction I have posted on here so any feedback would be great thanks (good or bad).

~~00~~

"Albus, we think we've found him." A dark skinned man said and every head swivelled in their direction.

"Harry?" The man, Albus, whispered eyes wide with disbelief and hope.

"Yes, we have had reports of a dark haired, green eyed boy walking around a small town called Haggard in Dublin, Ireland."

"Well how do you know it's him? There must be loads of lads with black hair and green eyes around. And anyway what's he doing in Ireland?" A gangly red head stated bluntly.

Albus just closed his eyes and sighed heavily. The upcoming war has been hard on everyone but on Albus especially.

In what would be Harrys first year he had stolen Nicholas Flamel's philosopher stone. He had placed the mirror of Erised in an empty classroom where harry was bound to find it but Harry had never shown. A search party was sent out to find him but they didn't succeed. Albus had to cover Harry's absence by lying; he had said Harry was receiving personal training for a classified reason. Many rumours had followed this statement including some about the wellbeing of Harry's mental health. Quirrell was fired at the end of the year for being incompetent because of his stutter. The stone was swiftly returned to Nicholas and the traps on the third floor were removed.

The next year a basilisk was released in the school and it petrified many students before it killed one. Ginny Weasley, a first year, was being possessed by a diary of Tom Riddle and she was setting the basilisk on the students. She come too close and had ended up on the receiving end of the basilisks yellow gaze. She was discovered on the charms corridor, diary in hand and a shocked look plastered on her childish features. The memory Riddle had been also killed from the gaze as it was possessing Ginny at the point of death and so the diary had a sizzling hole in the shape of an eye on its centre.

Finally this year an escaped convict, Sirius Black, had managed to sneak on to the grounds of Hogwarts and hide in the shrieking shack. He was found by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ronald had been dragged in by his leg while Hermione was scolding him for taunting Draco Malfoy. He was grabbed in the teeth of a dog and pulled in to the secret entrance under the whomping willow. Miss Granger had followed him and they had come face to face with Sirius Black who they proceeded to drag in to the castle bound and gagged. He was finally given a trial and was found innocent. The ministry gave him a hefty compensation for his years of hell and he is now a free man.

It is now August and the order of the Phoenix had finally caught what might be a glimpse of their hero.

"Thank you Kingsley, now let's decide who will be going and who will be staying."

"I shall go Headmaster." A plump woman sprouted from the kitchen. "After all the poor boy hasn't got the chance to have a proper mother so I shall be there to comfort him when he realises how important he is." Everyone nodded and Molly gave a satisfied smile.

"I think we should also go, he will need someone his own age to communicate with." Hermione Granger said as she gestured between herself and Ronald Weasley.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea Miss Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore said and the discussion continued.

Eventually they had come to an agreement of who would attend.

"So it shall be me, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Molly, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, Alastor and Tonks." A collective nod went through the group and they turned back to Albus for further instructions.

"Meet back here tomorrow at 9am sharp and we shall portkey there." Everyone rose and bid each other goodbye. Many discussions carried on outside of the door and Albus grinned evilly.

"You have evaded me for this long Harry; it's time to step up to your destiny." So with that Headmaster Albus too many middle names Dumbledore, master manipulator and overall hidden bad guy stood and exited through the fire place still grinning.


	2. The meeting

Hi sorry for the wait. I have been quite busy with some family stuff at the moment so it was hard to writ. I promise the delays will be shorter as I will try my best. Thanks for the reviews, they made my day. Now on with the story...

~00~

"Can I help you?" A raven haired boy asked from the safety of the door.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The aged man asked.

"I was once known by that name." The boy replied and shifted inconspicuously in front of the girl he was stood with. He was average height with toned muscles and an athlete's frame. He had messy black hair and vibrant green eyes that glittered in the morning light. He wore tight fitted black pants with a charcoal t-shirt. A leather jacket was slung lazily over his shoulder and the boots he wore shone threating in the light.

The girl looked the same age as him and also had a well-toned body. She wore tight fitting black clothes and her brown hair fell across her shoulders, reaching to just above the bottom of her ribs. She had deep brown eyes and was poised for an attack; this pose seemed natural to the pair and that worried Albus more than he would admit.

"So you're Harry Potter then?" A gangly red head said. He looked rude and narrow minded; this did not sit well with Harry.

"In a manner of speaking, yes I am him." He answered curtly, with a slight glare.

A bushy haired girl pushed her way through the crowd and stuck a hand out to him. "Hermione Granger." She said and waited for him to reply.

"Harry Edgley." He muttered and looked to the rest of the group.

"Oh," The bushy haired girl said, slightly put out at his natural dismissal of her. "This is Ronald Weasley," She pointed to the red-head. "Professor McGonagall," A stern witch wearing emerald robes nodded in greeting. "Professor Snape," A greasy haired, hooked nosed man sneered from the back of the crowd. "Professor Lupin." 'Call me Remus' "Sirius Black" a wavy haired man with a mischievous smile. "Aurors Tonks, Kingsley and Moody," A small huddle on the left of the group raised a hand in greeting. "Molly Weasley." She bustled forward and waved. "And of course Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry nodded and surveyed them all with a critical eye. After a moment of tense silence he gestured at the brown haired girl and she grabbed his arm and glanced around. He looked too and after another bout of silence a lone figure strode down the hallway in which the boy and girl were situated.

The man, for that is what he appeared at be, was thin and sharply dressed. He wore a crisp blue suit with a matching tie. His hat was pulled over his brow so a mysterious shadow encased his face. The man raised a gloved hand but turned to face Harry. He muttered quickly and Harry nodded.

"It has come to my attention that I have a small matter that has to be dealt with. So you can either come back later or step inside and I will lock you in the living room until I return."

The group exchanged glances and Dumbledore spoke. "We would like to come inside please as we didn't expect to be staying the night so didn't arrange accommodation." Harry nodded and led them through hallways until they came to a set on wooden doors.

He gestured for them to step inside and they did. The room was large with chairs and sofas. It had small coffee tables dotted around and most of the walls either had portraits or bookshelves on them. The books were that of the late Gordon Edgley, who unfortunately passed away due to a mysterious artefact. His captivating tales were that of magic and darkness, but he had the unfortunate habit of building up a character of great potential only to reveal him as a coward right when the world needed a saviour.

The Order took up spaces and Harry once again drew their attention.

"I hope you find this place to be acceptable. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." With that he spun on his heel and marched out of the doors. The shadows embraced him as he walked; giving the impression of a ticked off Snape.

Sirius broke the silence that descended on the room with a mad cackle.

"Sure he's not related to you Snivelous?" He gasped out between fits of laughter while Snape only glared.

~00~

Remember review review review.


	3. The Information

After locking the door with a complicated charm Harry walked quickly along the hall and marched up the stairs. His boots echoed in the small space and he sighed dejectedly. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder and he leaned in to it.

"Why did they have to come now?" He asked to no one in particular.

"They would have come sooner or later anyway so I would just go with it for now." She replied and then grinned. "And what, may I ask was all of that about hiding me behind the doors?"

"I was just being nice my darling." He stated with a mocking bow. "If it was an attacker you could have been harmed and what would I have done without you?" He flung a hand to his head dramatically and ended up poking himself in the eye.

The girl tried to hold in her laughter but not for long. The pair erupted in to cackles but they were soon silenced by an annoying tapping.

"Are you two quite finished?" A velvety voice asked and the teens both stood straight and turned to the speaker. Harry squished a grin down and answered in a surprisingly level voice.

"Hello Skulduggery my dear old friend, and how should you be this fine morning?"

There was another moment of silence and then laughter again filled the hall. Skulduggery just huffed and turned away from the pair; this only spurred on their laughter and it didn't cease for another 10 minutes.

"Now that you have finished, I needed to tell you that there have been rumours flying around involving 3 of the most prominent magical schools."

"And what is that?" Harry asked cautiously.

"It has been rumoured that the Triwizard Tournament is going to be brought back."

"What!" He yelled but was quickly silenced by the next piece of information.

"I have heard that it is to be held at Hogwarts this year. I think Dumbledore has arranged it for 'international relations'." Skulduggery stated.

"Does he not know why that tournament was stopped? People died!" Harry demanded as he paced. "Does he just want to kill his students? And what have Beaubatons and Durmstrang said about this?"

"Urm, how did you know it was Beaubatons and Durmstang?"

"They are the most prominent magical schools in Europe and I very much doubt the American, Asian or Chinese governments would let their students risk their lives."

"Right, so what should we do about this?" The girl started.

"I have an idea!" Harry said and he quickly explained the plan….

~00~

With Dumbledore…..

"So what are we supposed to do now?" McGonagall asked after a few minuets.

"I suppose we make ourselves comfortable." Dumbledore said as he settled in to a comfy arm chair and started to suck on a lemon drop he pulled from his pocket.

The rest of the group nodded and took up seats around the room with some on the couches, chairs and floor.

Moody was pacing the perimeter of the room muttering incantations under his breath and waving his wand.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked rudely and Hermione started to explain in a bossy tone.

"Well by what I have seen and read about he is checking for any spells placed on the room."

"Why's he doing that? Harry doesn't even know about the wizarding world so how would he know to place spells around?"

"Constant vigilance!" Moody barked and continued the muttering. Another bout of silence followed his words but it was soon broke by an exclamation from Moody.

"Wow! This boy sure knows his stuff!" He shouted and everybody gasped.

"W-w-what!" Dumbledore gasped, still in shock.

"These wards-." Moody replied with wide eyes (or eye hehehe). "They are some of- no the best I have ever seen. They have the strongest magic pulled in to them and seem to have been here for forever!"

Silence hung in the air and Sirius whistled appreciatively. "Well at least we know he can protect himself."

Small conversations broke out soon enough and Tonks was sat bouncing when she saw what lined the walls and came to a conclusion.

"Oh my god! Do you know where we are!" And everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"We're in Harry Potter's house of course."

"No this was owned by the Gordon Edgley!"

"Huh?" Many asked but there was no more time for questions as suddenly the door flew open and an impressive sight was revealed…

~00~

So was that ok? Sorry for the wait but school has got me working hard lately and I haven't been well. The next chapter should be up soon as I am free next week. Please review I absolutely love them and they spur me on so much. Thanks!

Sakura Lisel- The upcoming war part will be explained soon as will them needing Harry. Thanks for the review I couldn't stop laughing when I read it. :)

Skippy- Haha thanks! :)

The Magic Man- It will be said soon… Maybe in the next chapter depending on how things pan out. :)


	4. The invitation

Harry, Skulduggery and the girl, Valkyrie, were just polishing up the last of the plan when Skulduggery's phone rang. He picked it up and a muffled voice rambled through the receiver.

"Yes. No. Yes. And why would I want to do that? No. No. Of course not! Fine. We will do it soon." Skulduggery bit. The phone was shut off and the three of them walked down the stairs talking about the situation they needed to attend to.

They had been ordered to arrest and detain a man named Vaurien Scapegrace for the attempted murder of Alexander Remit, Sofia Toil, Cothurnus Ode, Armiger Fop, Gregory Castallan and Bartholomew Cise. All of these were from various countries around the world but since he was sighted in Dublin it was up to them to capture him.

"By the way, why did you call me up the stairs?" Harry asked curiously.

"I thought we needed a plan so I had to find a way for you to come upstairs and away from them."

"Awwww Skulduggery has finally realised running in head first to a situation is dangerous and that we need a plan. I am so proud!" Valkyrie exclaimed while raising a hand to her heart and leaning on Harry. The teen again laughed at Skulduggery's expense and he just huffed.

Once in the hallway of the bottom floor they stood straight, wipe the mirth from their eyes and marched towards the locked doors.

Harry waved his arms and the doors flew open silently. The occupants of the room gaped at the sight of them and suddenly Harry clicked on to what was the matter.

While they had been up the stairs Skulduggery saw no need for his disguise and so had taken it off. He now stood there with a gleaming white skull and hollow eyes. They bore in to each occupant in the room and when he only received terrified glances he turned to Harry questioningly.

"You, um, forgot the disguise."

Skulduggery nodded quickly and hummed while replacing his beloved hat. The gleaming had now dimmed and the first two guests to recover were the Headmaster and the man who was introduced as Auror Moody.

"Right now that my business has been taken care of I will need to ask you why you have come." Harry said in a strong voice, while seating himself on the largest armchair there. Valkyrie sat on the arm of the chair with Harry's arm across her waist and Skulduggery stood behind the chair resting a hand on each of their shoulders. All in all they looked menacing and powerful.

"Mr Potter-"

"Edgley."

"Mr Edgley you are a wizard. Before you deny it we would like to ask: have you ever done anything unexplainable when you were angry or scared?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward on his chair; fingers arched beneath his beard.

Harry burst in to pearls of laughter and Valkyrie hid her smile behind her hand. Skulduggery showed no expression but if you knew him well enough you would be able to feel that he was smothering a smile as well.

"Mr Dumbledore I already know I am a wizard. I have known since my Uncle took me in."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall. "I told you that Vernon and Petunia was good people underneath but you didn't believe me did you?" He asked rhetorically and she stared at the floor in shame.

"Vernon and Petunia?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes the Uncle you have just mentioned was your Uncle Vernon was it not?" Inwardly panicking Dumbledore inconspicuously released a tendril of legilimency at Harry but he was thrown backwards off his chair when he encountered a spiked wall of steel and stone.

"Are you ok Albus?" Minerva cried as she flew to his side. He groaned and looked directly in to Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine." He exclaimed with a small smile but his eyes that were still locked on to Harry's were hard and menacing. "I must have lost my balance." Hermione and Minerva helped the Headmaster up and sat him back on the chair.

"To answer your question Headmaster no it was not my 'Uncle Vernon' who told me of magic. It was in fact my Uncle Gordon."

"Oh my gosh!" Auror Tonks exclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "Is Gordon Edgley really your Uncle?"

Harry and Valkyrie laughed and nodded.

"Is he yours as well?" She asked Valkyrie.

"Yes he was. Me and Harry inherited this estate and all of his royalties but we cannot access it until we turn eighteen." She explained and Tonks promptly fainted.

All of the order members crowded Tonks and someone whispered 'Ennervate'. Tonks sat up and looked at the teens in unashamed astonishment.

"You are the two people he dedicated the vanishing knight book to; aren't you?" she said and the pair looked at her questioningly. "Oh my gosh, you didn't know did you?" And when they shook their heads she ran around the room looking for the book.

The book lay on the back walls shelf and she removed it with the utmost delicacy. The cover was black leather with swirling gold letters imprinted on to the front. The pages were yellowed and old though the book was published only a few years prior. Tonks pointed to the first page and everyone crowded around the small table the book was lying on.

'I know I have never ever EVER dedicated a book to anyone but I have decided to for this one. This is for my darling niece and nephew. Though one is adopted and the other is a pain in the butt I love them both and hope they read this one day because I won't EVER point it out to them. I, as you should know my faithful readers, am far too proud to say so myself so I will put it in here myself and hope to god they don't find this while I'm around.

I love you both and know that I will be proud of you with whatever you do in life.

(Oh and by now you will have probably met a bony friend of mine so give him my love and tell him he is never getting those shoes replaced)

After reading the short passage Harry and Valkyrie had tears in their eyes and Skulduggery was chuckling softly at the word of his friend. The order watched the trio awkwardly as they remembered a lost family member and friend. It took the trio about 5 minutes, a few whispered words and some small smiles to get them back to normal. Harry replaced the book on the shelf as Valkyrie hugged Tonks shortly. Then everybody sat back down to carry on the discussion.

A pregnant pause settled so Harry looked directly at the Headmaster and asked if he was going to be interrogated.

"Of course not my boy," Harry growled lowly and Valkyrie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing something he probably wouldn't forget. "We are just here to ask you if you would like to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm not sure. Why would going to Hogwarts benefit me in the slightest? I have plenty of home tutors here that have been teaching me since I was 8, I have a home, family and friends so why would I want to leave?"

The headmaster stuttered for a few moments and then grasped his bearings. "I understand your reluctance but it would be safer for you to come-." The Headmaster was interrupted by Harry's booming voice. The air crackled with magic and Harry glowed with power.

"Safer! Safer! You may think me ignorant but believe me I am not! You think I would be safer with the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts rather than here but it took you 4 years to find me and even then it was only because of your Auror here on another mission! I have had a loving home and a family who cared for me since I was adopted so I no longer trust your judgement after you put me with those magic hating Muggles who locked me under the stairs, fed me as little as possible, gave me endless chores, called me freak and only gave me hand-me-downs from my fat lump of a cousin! I didn't even know my name until I went to Primary School and even then the children called me names because of Dudley's bullying! When Uncle Gordon adopted me I was malnourished, small and frail! No-one could even touch me after the game Harry Hunting my cousin started terrified me of any physical contact. It took them 2 years to break my habits of not eating, flinching, not asking questions and hiding in small dark places but even now I get relapses! So I'm terribly sorry if I can't trust your judgement of what is safe!"

All of the girls in the room were crying and even some of the men had red eyes. Dumbledore lowered his head but because he was facing Harry only he could see the dark smirk he wore. Valkyrie hugged him close and he collapsed in to her arms. They settled on the couch and all of the women came and patted him on the back or whispered their apologies but it was just plain aggravating.

The man who was introduced as Sirius came forward from the crowd and knelt in front of the armchair Harry and Valkyrie were sharing.

"Hello Harry, I'm Sirius Black. I am your Godfather but I'm not sure if you know why I wasn't there for you when you were trapped in that hellhole. I have only been declared innocent recently and so I would like it if we could start anew. I understand that you have a life here and a family but I would love it if we could get to know each other better. I'm not going to lie; I came here with the hope of whisking you away so we could live happily ever after but I understand now that that will never happen so all I hope is that you can make a little time for us to at least speak."

Harry nodded at the request and he gave Sirius a brief hug.

"You look so much like your father you know. But you have Lily's eyes." With that Sirius pulled away and walked back in to the crowd.

Harry stayed standing and everyone turned to look at him. "Have you got anything else to say headmaster or can you just leave?"

"I will convince you to come to Hogwarts my boy. Even if it is the last thing I do." With that Dumbledore turned to the Order and was just about to tell them that they were leaving when the fireplace roared to life.

"God dammit, why now?" Harry asked as everyone swivelled to face…

~00~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA I feel evil for the little cliff-hanger there hehehehehehe... don't ask! ;) So what did you think? Was it any good? Please review because it really makes me speed up; even if it is just to tell me to hurry the hell up lol :)

HadesFTW- Yes I am trying to get them longer; this one is at least but because this is my first fan fiction on here it's really hard. I will try though :)

Skippy- Haha thanks! :p


	5. The killer supreme

Oops I kinda forgot to mention that neither Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any other recognizable thingies aren't mine they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Skulduggery, Valkyrie or any of the other recognizable thingies aren't mine either they all belong to the golden god Derek Landy. :) Sorry for the wait but my laptop has been messing up- its deleted this chapter 4 times and refused to let me on the internet at least 7 times. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up :) Remember reviews help me write faster ;)

Chapter 5

A man stepped out of the fire awkwardly. He wore a tie dye t-shirt and light brown pants. His chocolate eyes were hidden behind long eyelashes and his light brown hair shone in the light. A bright pink hat sat loosely on his head and his worn black boots scuffed the floor occasionally. He peered up at the gaping crowd and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Harry." The man's voice was quiet and polite but there was a layer of authority masked.

Harry sighed, stepped forward and embraced the man delicately. "Hello Uncle Nick." He replied and, though the rest of the order had schooled their facial expressions Albus still had his mouth open.

"Headmaster if you don't shut your mouth you will catch flies." Harry said and the Headmaster shut his mouth with an audible click. Molly Weasley gasped and practically flew over to Harry.

"Don't you dare speak to the Headmaster like that young man!" She screeched; her face inches from Harry's. "Headmaster Dumbledore is a great wizard and you should darn well respect him for it otherwise god help me!"

'Uncle Nick' took this opportunity to step in front of the Weasley Matriarch and place a hand on her shoulder pushing her back a bit.

"Now madam I do not think Harry meant it to be offensive he was merely stating a point in Albus' behaviour."

"And who are you may I ask?" She said scathingly with a mocking glint in her eyes.

"I madam am Nicholas Flamel. I believe that you will have heard of my work." He said.

The order was a sight to see. The Aurors were all stood together in a small group and even though Tonks was still hopping on the balls of her feet they still looked imposing and dangerous. Hermione Granger was leaning on the nearest armchair to her with her mouth hanging open as was Remus Lupin on another chair. Snape was still sneering but you could tell, if you looked close enough, there was a glimmer of respect for the alchemist. Molly Weasley was in shock and she was only standing because of the support of her youngest son who was looking highly confused. Sirius was barking out laughter from the back of the room and he saluted the man playfully which elected a grin from Harry, Nicholas and Valkyrie.

Albus Dumbledore though was stuttering incomprehensibly with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why Nicholas?" He managed to get out at the man who, though he was over 600 still looked under 35.

"Why what Albus? Why did I come here? Why is Harry calling me uncle? Why do I know where Harry lives when you have been searching for years? Why did I not tell you any of this?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes." Albus said and right before their eyes he seemed to age many years and become the old, frail man everyone expects a 130 year old man to be.

"Well after my dear friend Gordon contacted me with as he put it 'some very exciting news' I had to come. I found Harry here and was fully prepared to let you know but when Harry's situation was explained to me and I realised who must have put Harry with his awful relatives I decided it was probably best if I didn't. Me and Gordon became like Uncles to Harry so therefore that is where the title comes from. Oh and I know what you did." Nicholas finished with a highly disapproving look. Dumbledore inwardly panicked and started to grasp at excuses; each as dismal as the next.

"But-but-but you don't understand. I n-n-needed i-it!" He stuttered and Nicholas just sighed.

"And I suppose you won't tell me why you 'needed it'." He said and Albus looked at the suddenly interesting floor. "Take that as a no then." He said and turned back to Harry.

Nicholas shook Skulduggery's hand and they murmured a few words. Nicholas nodded and faced the gaping order.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He said and flicked his wrist.

The order went flying through the doors and out in to the garden. They landed in a heap on the patio and stared fearfully at the imposing quartet.

"Bye!" Waved Valkyrie but before the door was shut the Headmaster called out one last question.

"Who are you?" Gesturing at Valkyrie.

"I am Valkyrie Cain; and evil mastermind and I have stolen your precious hero for my own evil plans. Mwahahahahahahahahha!" She screeched and as soon as the door was shut they all burst out in to pearls of laughter at her dramamtics.

Once everyone was clamed down they all went upstairs. Valkyrie ran in to a room on the left and Harry in to the one next to hers. Nicholas and Skulduggery stood on the landing waiting for them to appear in their outfits.

Harry was out first in a pair black pants (freshly pressed), a white shirt and a black blazer over the top. He carried a pair of black sunglasses on his pocket and his shiny black shoes shone in the light. Valkyrie had a pair of trousers that looked remarkably like leather, a black vest top and a leather jacket that hugged her frame. She had tied her hair up in to a high pony tail. Nicholas whistled and they both blushed; though Harry's was hidden more.

Nicholas followed them out in to the front and muttered lowly.

"You do know they are all hidden in the bushes and behind the trees don't you?" Harry and Skulduggery nodded but Valkyrie was pretty much already in the car.

Skulduggery stroked the bonnet lovingly as he walked past and the other three snickered. It was a 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental and Skulduggery's pride and joy. He had it fitted with many modern conveniences but it still looked like an old beauty. No matter how many time Skulduggery ruffed the car up he always seemed to be able to fix it by the time they needed it again. Harry still believed that Skulduggery did it himself when he had the time but Skulduggery answered his suspicions when he claimed he had a 'really good mechanic'.

They all climbed in to the car and the engine purred to life. They drove through Haggard and into the busy city of Dublin. People bustled by and traffic was horrendous but Skulduggery kept a calm face (hehehehehe) and wove through the traffic like an expert. Nicholas however was the worst person to drive with. He yelled out of the window and hammered his fists against the dashboard. Skulduggery winced every time his fist collided with the car and tried to stop him numerous times but to no avail. In the end Skulduggery pinned Nicholas to the back of his chair with a flick of his wrist. He could have easily broke the hold but understanding Skulduggery's ire he just slumped and muttered under his breath when another driver did something that irritated him.

They finally arrived at the sighting at nightfall and saw a small church sitting in the middle of a graveyard. After verifying the plan they split up and ran to their respective positions. Valkyrie climbed on to the church roof to await their criminal while Harry stood behind the chimney.

Scapegrace soon appeared and only saw Valkyrie.

"Oh well the almighty Sanctuary send a little girl to do a mans job. Don't they know who I am?" He screamed and Valkyrie just raised an eyebrow. "W-w-well I am the Killer Supreme!" He stuttered trying to rebuild his confidence.

"The who?" She asked and he seemed to freeze.

"The who? The who?" He yelled and Valkyrie flinched back from the spittle that sprayed out when he spoke. "I am the Killer Supreme! I make murder in to an art form! Now move aside and let me continue on my epic quest to become the most notorious villain of all time or your blood will paint this church!"

A deep voice cleared their throat from behind the 'Killer Supreme' and all eyes turned to Harry.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." He said and again Scapegrace spluttered and his face turned the most interesting shade of red.

"Yes it is! It is the most glorious idea ever formed. They will write my name in history books and everyone will know what brilliant idea's have come from my amazing brain! I will be the most remembered person in history! For I am the killer supreme and make death in to an art form! Bow before me you mewling quims, bow before your master!" He screamed while flinging his arms around wildly.

One arm hit Valkyrie straight in the stomach and she went flying backwards. She landed on the side of the building and grabbed on to the edge with her fingertips. Scapegrace stood in front of her and again cackled madly.

"See, look what I can do!" He called and raised his hands until they were over his head. "This is why they should send armies instead of a pathetic little girl and her puny friend to get me! I am unbeatable! I am unstoppable! I am-"

What ever else he was they didn't get to hear because at that moment Harry punched the side of his head knocking him out cold. He reached down, grabbed Valkyries arm and pulled her back up on to the roof with him. She shook her arms and panted slightly before taking Harry's arm and letting him apparate them down to the floor where Nick and Skulduggery were chatting.

"I so hope your conversation was interesting." Valkyrie remarked with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

The two men jumped apart and rubbed their necks in sync.

"Well..." Nick started and then looked helplessly at Skulduggery.

"You see," He said and glanced around nervously. "We were waiting at our posts and watching the church for ages but I got bored so decided to circle the perimeter and see if he was there. I walked almost all the way around when I came to Nick and I asked him if he had seen Scapegrace but he hadn't so we agreed to look for him together. We have been looking ever since but I fell over so needed time to put my leg back together and to get used to the feeling of it again. Nick was just helping me stand up, weren't you Nick?" He said while nodding towards Harry and Valkyrie, trying to be inconspicuous but failing.

"Really?" Valkyrie said sarcastically. "because that's not what I saw from my high vantage point on the roof." She said stressing the part about her on the roof. Harry took a step forwards and nodded along with what she was saying.

"Why what did you see?" Nick asked nervously wringing his hands together and twisting his fingers around each other.

"I saw the two of you glance at the roof of the church and when you couldn't see us you walked towards eachother and started a conversation. Even when I was hanging off the edge of the roof you two were so engrossed in your conversation that you didn't notice. You didn't even glance up when Scapegrace was screaming about being the killer supreme. What a great detective you are." She muttered and clapped sarcastically.

Harry left the two stuttering men and popped back on to the roof of the tower and grabbed Scapegrace around the middle. He flopped uselessly and his head lolled and bobbed with every step Harry took. When he apparated back to his group Scapegrace woke up and started to kick up a fuss.

"Unhand me you useless creature!" He screamed and kicked his legs wildly. Harry continued to walk with him even though every now and then Scapegrace would land a kick on his shin and he would wince slightly. They finally made it to the car and Harry practically threw the Killer Supreme in to the door. He grabbed the handcuffs from his pocket and snapped them over the prisoners wrists while speaking in an authoritive tone.

"Vaurien Scapegrace by the power endowed in me under the sanctuary rule of justice I am placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of Alexander Remit and Sofia Toil in Oregon, Cothurnus Ode and Arminger Fop in Sydney, Gregory Castallan and Bartholemew-" Scapegrace tried to attack one last time but was pushed in to the car; his screaming voice still echoing in the vast space.

The ride to the Sanctuary was quiet and quick. Only Vaurien's moans and complaints were too be heard. They became more outrageous the closer they got: from the shackles were too tight, too he thought the car was going to break down because of the funny noises it kept making. The noises were actually coming from his as he groaned and moaned from the corner of his mouth and then jumped as if it had come as a shock. Harry soon got frustrated with him and silenced the whining prisoner with a sharp flick of his hand. Skulduggery sighed in relief and Nick did a small victory dance in the front seat; trying to high five Harry but soon dropping his hand when he realised no one would hi five him back.

Nick grabbed one of Scapegraces arms and Harry grabbed the other while Skulduggery and Valkyrie led the way in to the old, abandoned wax-works museum. Frozen celebrity faces smiled and waved at them from their stands but the thick layer of dust and dirt that lay upon them took away the magic. Valkyrie sighed as she looked around; the faces she had seen hundreds of times reminded her of the long lost days of peace and normalcy she used to have. She wouldn't change her life for the world but a small part of her still craved the simplicity of not leading a double life. Harry reached backwards and squeezed her hand briefly with a quick smile. She smiled back and relaxed knowing that Harry was her rock in both lives and he wasn't going anywhere.

They approached the hidden doors of the Sanctuary and were greeted by two grey cleavers. The scythes they had strapped to their back glinted in the dull light while their unseen faces looked straight ahead at the grey wall. They nodded to the group and opened the door.

Thurid Guild, the new Grand Mage, stepped from his office and cast a quick glance at the five occupants.

"So you managed to catch him then?" He asked but without waiting for an answer he continued on. "Before he managed to kill someone I hope." His lined face and thinning grey hair made him look old but he carried an arrogance and authoritive streak that promised pain if you crossed him.

Suddenly out of nowhere two cleavers appeared and grabbed Scapegrace. They took the kicking and screaming prisoner down the corridor and soon his screams faded away.

"Right now that you have finally decided to show up, there have been a group of people waiting in my office for the past hour. They have requested an audience with you all so I suggest you get to it because unlike you lot they obviously do not have the time to waste. I need my office back so I suggest you get this meeting over and done with quickly because I need to speak with you all as well." He pointed a finger to the closed doors and the group walked towards them with drawn and annoyed expressions.

~00~

HadesFTW- thanks and I hope this chapter is as good as the last one :)

raychaell Dionzeros- Haha I hope this means you liked my chapter :)

Skippy-Thanks! :D

Detective Aunia- Hope this chapter is ok for you :)

Guest- Heres your next chapter! :)

Hope everyone enjoyed please R&R :)


End file.
